random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Network/Mushroom Cup
Mushroom Cup is the first of the Nitro Cups for Mario Kart Network, featuring four stages. Courses Mario Circuit Mario Circuit takes place at Toad Town and inside of Princess Peach's Castle at sunrise. A simple and straightforward figure 8-like course that introduces the game's mechanics, drivers start at a gate that leads into the entrance to Princess Peach's Castle. Once inside, drivers go upwards on a large staircase as the track merges onto the wall, introducing the game's anti-gravity mechanic. The track goes around the walls of Princess Peach's throne room in a large bending turn until the track merges back to normal on the second floor. The track then takes the drivers onto an outside balcony with a view of Toad Town. At the end of the balcony is a gliding ramp which introduces the game's gliding mechanic. Drivers then glide into a lake which introduces the game's underwater racing mechanic. After that, the track takes into an actual circuit-like road where it makes a large bending turn through Toad Town which takes the drivers back at the starting line. Honeybee Highway The stage begins in a small village on the ground, in a large green field remniscent of the Honeyhive Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. Once the race starts, there is a very large turn around a pond, and then the track starts going up a small mountain to the right of the finish line. Once it reaches the highest point of the mountain, it enters an anti-gravity section on a bridge that goes into the air. It turns around a bit and goes straight into a large beehive "mountain". It twists and turns within the beehive at first, and then it enters an underwater section in the honey. It does a few more twists and then rockets out of the hive-mountain with a glider section. It lands back in the village, and goes around a small u-turn back into the Finish Line. Throughout the course, there are several Bees, Wigglers, and Lumas spectating the race, and Honey Queen is on top of the pond. Plus, some bees are seen making honey within the hive. Sky Station The course is based off of a mix between an airport and a rocket station up in space with a sky with both the Starship Mario and the Comet Observatory in the background. The course starts off on one of the main runways with Lumas watching by. The runway immediately starts off with boost pads scattered on the left and right with fast conveyor belts moving forward. After that, there is an immediate gliding section to one of the lower wings of the station with aircraft taking off everywhere in sight. Anti-gravity then plays into view where there would be ramps circling airplanes and rockets among other various aircraft with starbits flowing around this part of the track. There are fast forward-moving conveyor belts to the left and the right side of the track and scattered boost pads in the middle of this area with a few ramps in between to perform stunts. After that, drivers are shot upwards from a cannon which brings them back to the start of the course. A live orchestrated remix of Sky Station Galaxy 1 and Sky Station Galaxy 2/Storming the Sky Fleet music tracks from Super Mario Galaxy 2 plays as the theme for Sky Station. Shy Guy Suburbs This stage is the first to tackle being the course with cars. It takes place around noon, and you are driving on a road around some suburbs. You drive around a flat area until you must go up a hill which has various speed boosts. To the sides you constantly see small houses with Toads outside, cheering you on. The hill has various trees to the side, but after a curve to the right you are in the light of day, next to a school. Afterwards to make a second turn to the right now going on a steep downhill with various bumps along the way. Afterwards you hit a gliding pad which takes you to the beginning of the race, and you begin the second lap. Aside from the gliding pad there is a different road cars take to go down, but it is much longer and not recommended. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Kart Network Category:Mario Kart